All Time Love
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: My verson of the gang first meeting. Yaoi! Kai x Rei Tyson x Max and Kenny x OC Disclamer: I dont own Beyblade or any part.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**1997 **

**Many many years ago, back when the sport of beyblading first came out in the mountains of Northern, China a young boy sat in his room. Just staring in aw at his new "toy". What this young boy did not know is that in his toy lies a great and powerful beast. Drigger.**

**At the same time in Tokyo, Japan a boy trains with his grandfather in hopes that one day he will inherit the family sword. Embedded in the sword is a stone medallion. In this medallion sleeps a giant. Dragoon.**

**Else where in Moscow, Russia a boy with blue two shark fins painted on each cheek has just received his tool for battle. This boy thinks his tool is nothing. A waist of time. But in side his tool is a brilliant animal. Dranzer.**

**Far away from Asia and Europe in the New York City of the United States giggles a small boy as he hugs his new present. The boy loves to get presents of any old kind from his mother and father. But you see this present is not like any old gift you can just got out and buy. This present have a stronger member with in it. Draciel.**

**Back in Tokyo, Japan a small small boy sits on a stool in his parents bakery. He just got to new items. A new lab top and a new toy. The boy just thinks the toy is another thing he can just take apart. As he starts to take apart the toy a flash of light blinds him for only a minute and then the little picture that was on the top of the toy had moved, it was now in his lab top. After that he just thought it was nothing much and blew it off. But was he wrong, now in side his lab to rest and genius. Drizzle.**

**Lets just say these five boys have a huge life ahead of them….**


	2. Meeting At The Air Port

Meeting At The Air Port

**2005**

**The women on the enter com of the airport terminal came on and said "Plane 113 to Moscow, Russia is now boarding……….Plane 113 to Moscow, Russia is now boarding…." A young Chinese boy by the name of Rei Kon stood up and walked over to the desk next to the boarding tunnel. He then handed the women his ticket and he entered the plane. Rei sat down in row four of first class. He was in chair ten. Next to the window of course.**

**The plane took off ten to twenty minutes after Rei had sat down. The flight to Russia took two days, but when they finely arrived Rei stood up and took a good long stretch. He then grabbed his take on bags and walked out.**

**After fully getting off the plane he look for terminal 114. He giggled when he saw it was on the opposite side of were he was standing. So he sighed and walked on over. The place was packed and there was only one seat left. It was next to a boy that looked about his age. He had spiky gray hair in the front and short black hair in the back. He also had two blue shark fins on each cheek.­­­ He also had such an evil glare.**

**Rei quitely sat down next to the boy and smiled at him when he turned to see who had sat down. The other boy cleared his throat and asked Rei a question. "Are you Rei Kon?" His voice was so smooth and husky. "Y-yes...yes I and" Rei answered a little shakey. **

**Rei then asked, "And may I ask what is your name?" The other boy smirked "Kai...Kai Hiwatari" Rei then smiled "So you are the one Mr. Dickenson ask me to find when I got to Russia!" Rei said "That saves me some time...I was thinking I was gonna have to go look for you"**

"**Flight 114 to Tokyo, Japan Now Borading" The man on the inter com said**

"**I guess we better go going huh?" Rei said as he stood looking down at Kai. "Yeah," Kai then stood. Now he was looking down on Rei.**

**They both grabbed their carry on bags and when to the front desk. They gave the man their tickets and entered the plane. Their seats where right next to each other. Rei sat by the window and Kai sat by the isles.**


	3. Plane Ride Crush

Plane Ride Crush

**As Rei was sitting down he started to feel major jet lag from the fight before. He as not sure if he should fall asleep because he new if he fell asleep his head would fall on Kai's shoulder and he did not want to do that. For some reason he started to like Kai, and I mean like like Kai. So he did not want to embraces him self in front of Kai.**

**But his sleepiness caused him to yawn which in turn got Kai's attention. "You should go to sleep," he said to Rei and he saw Rei's eyes start to shut. "I'm fine….really" Rei tried to sound normal but being so tired his words started to slur. "Its ok...you can sleep…...its along time till we get to Tokyo...so relax a little," Kai said as he tried to get Rei to calm down a tad bit. "Oh-k," Rei said and he put his head on the cold window. 'Here you can lean on me." Kai said and he moved the tired boy from the window to the shoulder.**

**Kai Prove.**

**I looked down at Rei as he slept on my shoulder. He looks so peaceful. You know he dose look hot when he's asleep. WAIT! What am I saying! I've only known him for maybe an hour or two! Oi! I sigh and look back down at Rei. His nose started to twitch a little the stopped. When his nose stopped twitching a women came around with a cart of food. She ask what I wanted and then wanted to know what Rei would like. I don't know if I should wake him or not– Oh fuck it! I lightly shack Rei's shoulers and he starts to wake up. I then ask him if he wants anything. He says no as do I. Soo he falls back asleep and soon I join him in the land of dreams.**

**End Kai Prove.**


	4. Plane Sickness & A New Love

Plane Sickness & A New Love

**Rei Prove.**

**I woke up feeling a tad sick to my stomach. I open my eyes to see a awake Kai looking at the TV three rows ahead of us.**

**I then groan as I set up. Kai looks at me then get a some what worried look in his eyes. "Are youok Rei," he asked me. "Yeah...just a little woozy," I answer back. He then dose something that surprises me. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me. My stomach then dose a 90 dagree turn and I wimper in pain. "Shhhh its ok Rei shhhhh," Kai says sweetly. He then holds he closer to him and I try to snuggle up to his warm body. Every-thing is quite intill Kai calls the women who brings the food around over to us. He then asked her for some-thing to help my stoumch calm down.**

**After Kai gave me the meddican I felt a lot better. A little while later Kai looked at me and said something that did not just make me feel good it made me feel great. He said. "Rei...I don't really know how but...I think I might be in love with you," My smiled got so much brodder I think the whole plane could have seen it. I then softly answer "As I do you," and then he smiles and hugs me and we've been like this ever scence and I love it. If Kai is this nice and cant't wait tell I see the rest of the team in Tokyo! **


End file.
